


Little Bird Caught Chirping

by Glowstone_Brat



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Gay Sex, Grian is on a leash, Humiliation, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Still not sure what else to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstone_Brat/pseuds/Glowstone_Brat
Summary: I saw Apapha’s Smut Prompts Challenge and I didn’t really go for one but I was inspired by one of the prompts so here’s Grian getting fucked by Scar in front of HEP
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Little Bird Caught Chirping

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to tag something lemme know! Also if you’re a minor please go away this isn’t for you and I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t interact with me or my work

Grian squirmed as he sat on Scar’s dick, feeling the embarrassment of being naked and put on display for all the members of HEP to see overwhelming him. But in that special kind of exciting way. A slap to his thigh kept him still and that same hand then rested on his hip to keep him that way.

Earlier he had merely been spying on them to try and gather intel for the resistance, as you do in the middle of a turf war. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you see it that way, Grian was caught red handed.

His punishment? The leader of the Mycelium Resistance was now reduced to being used as a cock warmer by the mayor himself during their HEP meeting. The collar and long leash around his neck that was currently tied to Scar’s tree throne only added to the embarrassment.

Now you’d think that this would be an opportune time to listen in and gather intel. But the cock inside Grian, and the hand rubbing circles in his side was just too distracting! And Grian sure as hell was not going to give Scar the satisfaction of knowing he was turned on right now.

Even though his erect dick and blush on his cheeks were already giving that away, but it’s about the principal!

A tug at his erect dick interrupted his thoughts. It took all of Grian’s willpower not to moan as Scar lazily pumped his dick. Instinct kicked in, much to his defiance, his hips attempting to lean into the touch. He was met with Scar’s other hand, leaving its position of supporting Scar’s chin on his armrest to hold Grian down once again.

A whimper left his lips as Scar teased his tip, dripping with precum. 

As sudden as it came, hand left his cock, leaving Grian wanting and shaking with desire. Now whimpering at the lack of stimulation Grian attempted to move his hands to his need, but was met with opposition.

Specifically from Scar, in a swift maneuver Grian isn’t fully aware how he was able to, Scar pinned him down by the wrists, onto the HEP meeting table, cock now pressed against his stomach and the table. With the mayor’s own member still inside.

“So sorry to interrupt, but I think our little bird needs some recreational activity, would anyone like to play with him?” Scar asked in a devilishly sweet tone that was anything but innocent. 

A thrust of the mayor’s hips punctuated his question.

“Hmm, I don’t know, has he been a good little bird?” False asked.

Any sense of resistance from the resistance leader was forgotten as he moaned and leaned into the thrust from Scar at the end of False’s question.

“Brian has been squirming quite a bit,” Keralis added.

Another moan, Scar spread Grian’s legs a bit for easier access and deeper thrusts. 

“Well he hasn’t been getting enough enrichment, he’s got the zoomies and he needs to be all tiredificated to stay still,” Tango came in with a defense.

A mix between a sob and a moan escaped Grian’s lips, Scar was definitely hitting his prostate now.

“I don’t know, we did catch our little bird spying on us,” Cub came in with a devilish grin.

A quiet curse escaped Grian’s lips. He was so close, he could feel it, the fact that Scar was dragging this out as much as he can was driving him insane.

“Perhaps our little bird will stay quiet if we play with him a little. He looks like he needs it,” Xisuma added, face unreadable behind his helmet.

Scar didn’t thrust after Xisuma said his peace, instead he let go of one of Grian’s wrists and traced some lines on his back, sending a shudder down his spine that made him curl his toes.

“What do you think, Bdubs? Has our little bird been good? Does he deserve some play time?” Scar asked, looking to his right hand man, who ironically was on his left.

Grian moved his head to look at the builder, an unreadable smile was plastered on his face, his eyes gave nothing of what was going on in that head of his. 

The anticipation Grian felt was addicting. A hand grabbed and kneaded his ass, eliciting a groan from his mouth as he leaned into the touch as much as he could.

“I think he’s earned it, and it seems like you’re doing a good job of entertaining him,” Bdubs’ voice rang, soothing and even.

Scar traced along Grian’s spine, faking a contemplative hum, as if he was still making up his mind. Truth is he already knew he was going to fuck Grian until he couldn’t feel his legs, but it’s always fun to play with your toys.

“Hmm, what do you say little bird? Do you want to play for a bit?” Scar asked in a sickeningly sweet tone that had Grian moaning with anticipation.

A jargon mess of “yes” and “please” and any other way Grian could beg for Scar to fuck him escaped his lips as he tried to grind against the mayor’s dick for any kind of friction.

Without hesitation Scar pulled out and slammed back into Grian, hard, eliciting a rather loud and slightly strangled moan from Grian. After a few more times of doing this, Scar’s thrusts shallowed and he quickened his pace, his thrusts hitting Grian’s sweet spot more and overwhelming him.

“S-Scar. Ah! I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum,” Grian yelled, desperately moaning for his release.

A few more thrusts was all it took for Grian to cum with a long moan. His dick, still pressed between the table and his stomach, spilled his white cum, coating his stomach and the table.

Scar however, wasn’t done, and definitely wasn’t planning on pulling out. Thrusting deep and somewhat erratic, Grian whimpered at the slight overstimulation. It seemed like an eternity had passed until the mayor finally came inside Grian.

With a deep breath and a hand slicking back his hair, Scar pulled out of his little bird and pulled his pants back up before sitting back on his chair and untying the leash attached to one branch.

“Well, I’d say this was a successful meeting, would anyone like a turn taking care of our little bird?” Scar asked, offering up the end of the leash.


End file.
